


all this time and you're still the one I want

by Virareve



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LoRies, but I like this scene, part of an unfinished fic I will prob never touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virareve/pseuds/Virareve
Summary: In the afters of Loke's broken engagement, his best friend Aries is ready to pull the big guns out to settle the logistics of notifying everyone of this called-off wedding.Loke, on the other hand, has an idea that is much more efficient.





	all this time and you're still the one I want

“I’m so sorry she left you.” Aries consoled Loke, giving her best friend a hug. “I wouldn’t have seen that coming but I guess we’d better deal with the wedding now.”

She expected him to say something along the same lines, perhaps spew words of hate towards the woman he'd been in love with these last few years. Instead, he said none of that. Rather, he said lightly, “Marry me.”

“ _What_?” She been deep in her head questioning, already planning the logistics for notifying all the guests that his wedding was off the table, when she heard him. Loke's words immediately pulled her back to reality. “Excuse me?”

“Marry me.”

“Loke, um…” she sputtered, confused. Here he was, the only man she’d ever been in love with and he suddenly decided he wanted to marry _her_.

“Come on,” he urged, grabbing her hands in his. “You know our parents will love it, all the people we would expect to invite are already going, and why waste a good wedding?”

She pondered his proposition before snatching her hands away. Tears began to well in her eyes.  _How_ _dare he!_

“Loke,” she said bitterly, “I know you used to be a player, and I know you have a good head for business, but really? Me?” She frowned. “I never thought you would use me in that way.” She backed away from him. “You know how to let yourself out.” And started walking to her room before large arms wrapped around her. She kicked her legs back and tried to leave his grasp, but he only held on tighter. “Let me go, Loke,” she cried.

“No,” his voice was muffled in her hair, and she only fought back more until she felt warm water trickle down her neck. She paused.

"Are you crying?" She relaxed against him and felt his arms loosen.

Turning in his arms, she looked up at him. 

He simply seemed to stare at her from behind his dark glasses, but Aries could see the slivers of water gliding across his face, slowly start to dry up. Slowly, without thinking she raised her arms, her fingers resting on his glasses. He didn’t move, so she gently lifted them off his face, to see his red, aguished eyes.

“What’s the meaning of all this Loke?” She whispered, even though the two of them were alone inside her apartment.

“It’s you. It’s always been you.” He responded. “I did actually love her, but not the way I love you. Not even half as much as I am in love with you.”

Her breath hitched. He continued.

“I kept fooling myself, trying to tell myself that you were nothing more than a sister to me, but the truth is, I want you to choose me. I know this is last minute and we’ve never actually kissed or made out or done anything romantic, but I’ve known you my whole life, and Aries, I know that if I had my first choice: I’d want to spend the rest of it with you.”

Aries was silent, but Loke waited, and waited, and waited. This was not the response he was expecting.

“Aries?” He head was down and she was still. “Ugh, do you like me too?”

“You idiot.” She breathed. And Loke felt his heart drop. “You idiot!” She said louder and looked up at him. “Twenty years I’ve been in love with you, waiting for any sign that you felt the way I did and once you decide to tell me, you also ask me to marry you. Just like that? Just yesterday I was single and now you want me to marry you in three days? It’s so you to go and spring some--- _mmphh_!”

It didn’t always fix all situations, but, Loke decided, she basically had just said yes so he might as well save her the energy to use towards other things.

“Would you look at that?” He smirked. “Looks like we just had our first kiss.”

She rolled her eyes, though he could feel her trembling in his arms, “You know you can’t just kiss me every time something goes wrong.”

“I know.” He grinned, “but the way I see things we still have a lot of things to cover first: making out with and without clothes, copping some feels, going down of you, good ole vanilla sex, some bondage-”

“Loke!” she shrieked.

“Not to forget the whole wedding night.”

Aries was blushing a bright shade of red. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rising nerves, and looked at him, “let’s just start with getting married, alright?”

“Got it,” he nodded, “but...maybe we could....you know....make out? I swear I won’t do anything you're uncomfortable with. Aside from the literally getting  married stuff, we’ll take the rest of it as slow as you want.”

It made Aries feel pretty good to see Loke blushing over her. “Well making-out seems like a good way to start things.” And to Loke's surprise, she gripped him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down. Her lips covered his, he smiled into their kiss. As he deepened it, he put a hand on each of her thighs  and lifted her up so she was even in height with him.

“Hm?” She asked breathlessly, giddy and dizzy all at once. Legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he started walking.

“Trust me,” he said, peppering her with kisses, “ It’s a lot nicer on the couch.”

  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was one of the final scenes in a larger unpublished fic I was working on. I don't quite think I'll ever write it out completely but I always loved this scene and wanted to share it on a fairly empty Aries/Loke tag.


End file.
